1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor chip package, and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor chip package. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a semiconductor chip package on which a semiconductor chip having single-side bonding pads is mounted, and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor chip package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, interest is increasing in decreasing a chip size and improving the electrical characteristics of chips according to decreasing design rules of semiconductor devices. A chip having single-side bonding pads has been developed to decrease a chip size and improve chip electrical characteristics. In addition, a lead frame to which the chip is adhered has been developed.
The lead frame includes a plurality of first leads and a plurality of second leads. The chip having single-side bonding pads is adhered to the second leads. As such, chips may be adhered to one surface or both surfaces of the second leads.
When chips are adhered to both surfaces of the second leads, there exists a long and narrow space between the second leads. Since the space is long and narrow, a sealing member for covering the chip and the lead frame may not completely cover the space. Accordingly, voids and air pockets may occur within the semiconductor chip package to cause defects of the semiconductor chip package.